Algiers
Algiers is the second-oldest neighborhood of New Orleans, Louisiana, following the French Quarter, from which Algiers resides directly across the river, and development of the neighborhood began in 1800. Algiers is currently the home of the city's vampire community following their exile from the Quarter in From a Cradle to a Grave. ''The Originals'' In Farewell to Storyville, Elijah Mikaelson, with his brother Klaus' blessing, exiled Marcel Gerard from the French Quarter following the revelation that he and Rebekah had summoned Mikael to the city in 1919. Afterward, Marcel relocated "across the river" to Algiers in an apartment he had procured, which was first seen in An Unblinking Death. In From a Cradle to a Grave, following Francesca Guerrera and the Guerrera pack of werewolves' coup that displaced the Mikaelsons from their seat of power in the French Quarter, Marcel made a deal with Francesca's then-associate, Oliver, in which the vampires would be allowed to live in peace in Algiers, and in exchange, the vampires would stay out of the Quarter. To ensure Oliver's agreement, Marcel brought the mutilated corpse of a baby, claiming it was the body of Hope Mikaelson, and blackmailed him into taking the deal under the threat of Marcel telling Klaus the werewolves had killed his child. In Rebirth, it was revealed that Marcel was rebuilding his vampire community in Algiers with the help of Josh Rosza, and turned several residents of the area into vampires to join them, including a street musician named Gia. It was in Algiers that Marcel finally convinced Elijah to help him lead the community, reminding him that though he may support Klaus and Hayley's plans with the werewolves of the city, he wasn't a hybrid like them and would be better off with his own kind. In Live and Let Die, the werewolves who had pledged their loyalty to Esther and Finn Mikaelson in exchange for moonlight rings, led by Aiden and Oliver, invaded Marcel's apartment in Algiers and informed them that they were no longer welcome in any part of New Orleans. They were then given an ultimatum in which they could choose to leave the city or die at their hands. However, this ultimatum was eventually forgotten after several of the werewolves and vampires allied together to save a large group of untriggered werewolf teenagers from being forced by Finn to kill his human opponents and trigger their curses. In I Love You, Goodbye, Elijah, feeling uncomfortable living at the compound with Hayley and her new husband Jackson, made the decision to move to Algiers to further help Marcel and his thriving vampire community. It was shown that he had procured his own apartment in the neighborhood in They All Asked For You. In Save My Soul, a large group of witches, led by Josephine LaRue and consisting of many witches from the Tremé Coven, swarmed around Marcel's apartment in Algiers upon learning that Eva Sinclair, a witch believed to have captured and killed many promising young witches in New Orleans, had been freed from the asylum. However, once they were assured that Eva was actually being possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson, they gave Marcel and Elijah 24 hours to figure out what was happening before they intervened themselves Trivia *Though Algiers is best known for its vampire community in the show, there is also a sizable witch population, many of whom belong to the Algiers Coven. *It is the location of Marcel's loft/apartment and current base of operations for his army. *Algiers was also the location of Lenore's convenience store, where she cast the soul-branding spell on Esther and was subsequently possessed by her. *Algiers is also known as the 15th Ward in New Orleans. *Algiers is actually divided further into smaller neighborhoods, but the majority of the action in The Originals takes place in Algiers Point. Gallery Algiers2.png Algiers3.png Algiers4.png Algiers5.png See also Category:Community Location Category:Locations Category:Residential Location